Kairi's adventures
by Cdabryhea
Summary: complete This is about kairi's life after the end of kingdom hearts.it's about how she finds Sora and her life afterwards. Will love blossom between the two frineds. Please r&r to find out. story origionally called Kingdom Hearts 2better than summ.
1. Default Chapter

  


It was Saturday morning and the last fragments of a dream were still in my mind. I was dreaming of my last moments with Sora. His last words still rang out in my head. His last words to me were "Kairi, remember I'll always be with you and I'll come back for you." Ever since that day I have been training with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. I've also been secretly training with the 2 new girls who moved to our Island last month. Their names are Yuna and Lulu. Yuna uses special guns and martial arts while Lulu uses black magic. I'm training for the day I can help Sora. I will find him, and when I do I'll help him fight. And after we win we will return to together to Destiny Islands.

It's the end of the day and I went to the visit the secret place. The place where Sora and I hung out. I know this sounds stupid but I still cry. Even after a year later I'm still crying. I no longer wear the purple squort. I now wear a whit tank top and purple camouflage pants. As soon as I was about to leave a portal showed up where that door used to be. And from that portal came two people I recognized from Traverse Town, and Hollow Bastion. Those people were Aerith and Cloud. 

"Kairi, Sora needs your help" said Aerith. 

"Where is he? How can I help" I replied in a worried voice.

"He's in another world, and you can help by coming with us."she replied. 

"But I have nothing to fight with." By that time I was already stronger than Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus combined. 

"That's ok we have something for you. Cloud give it to her. Before Sora and the others left Sora gave us the charm you gave him and said that if he ever needed help find a way to give it to you so you can help him." 

As soon as they gave it to me it turned into the keyblade oathkeeper. 

"But how" I said "there were only 3 keyblades. Sora's. Riku's and King Mickey's. Riku's vanished when Sora released my heart." 

"We're not sure but we think that before Sora, Donald, and Goofy left, Donald put a spell on it to turn it into a keyblade when you are holding it. Only you can wield the oathkeeper" said Aerith.

Then Cloud said "Of course when Sora attaches the key chain to his keyblade it will turn into oathkeeper."

"So this means that only Sora and I can wield the oathkeeper?"

"Yes, and if anyone else holds it its just and ordinary charm."

"So will you com with us now" asked Aerith. 

"Yes I will." So we stepped through the portal and ended up in Hollow Bastion.


	2. chap2

Chap2

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to rescue Sora." 

"We are" said Aerith. "But first you're going to train with Cloud."

"What for?" I asked.

"To see how strong you are and to help you become stronger."

"B-But he's definitely stronger then me."

"Don't worry" said Cloud. "I'm going to take it easy, but you're going to have to get used to fighting stronger opponents if you want to rescue Sora. I'll teach you defense, and how to tell when to dodge and which way."

"Ok" I said with a hint of nervous-ness in my voice.

So we started training that day. He's good Cloud. But of course he's been fighting longer than I have though. I almost beat him but he keeps using his special attack, Strike Raid, and I end up losing. I think there's some connection between Cloud and Aerith. You can tell when you watch them looking at each other. It's like, they like each other but wont tell the other how they feel.

Today's my last day training session with Cloud. They said that we've taken to much time already and weather or not I beat Cloud I'm going to find Sora. As I walked into the room Cloud and Aerith were kissing. I waited there for a minute to see if they would notice that I was there. They didn't.

"Ah-hem" I said. They looked up startled.

"Oh Kairi is it time for your training session already?" Both Cloud and Aerith were blushing.

"Yes" I said. "But Cloud don't hold back today. I want to try to defeat you at your full strength." 

" Are you sure your ready for my full strength?" asked Cloud

"Yea I am." I replied

so we started training. He's a lot faster at full strength. But he never hit me once. All of his attacks I dodged and countered with combo attacks. Finally he started using his strike raid. That to I dodged. It's gotten easy to tell when he's going to attack. He yells out before he strikes and that gives me time to dodge. After he stopped using strike raid I hit him with Ragnarok,(while I was training I learned new moves) and finally I defeated Cloud. 

"Very good Kairi, you managed to block all of my attacks and come back with your own and defeated me." 

So we took a break and ate some lunch. Afterward we went to another portal. 

"This is the one Sora, Donald, and Goofy went through." said Aerith.

"Kairi, we're sorry but you're going to have go alone. We have to help the princesses. There is some heartless roaming around and new ones are coming." said Cloud.

"Alright" I said. 

"Oh but wait, Cloud didn't Leon and Yuffie go through before/ maybe you can meet up with them." suggested Aerith

"Ok I'll try to find them." I said

So we said our good byes and I stepped through the portal.


	3. chap3

Chap 3

Where I ended up I don't know. So I walked around for little while and finally saw a sign that said 

"Welcome to Twilight Town." I wish I knew where to go. As I was walking along the road I heard a commotion. I stopped to listen. 

"Did you see that sword that guy was wielding?" 

"Yea, what did he call it?" 

"He called it a Gunblade." 

"Excuse me" I said, "but do you know which way he went?"

"Yea he went that way (pointing east). 

"Thank you" I said. So I set off east in hopes of finding Leon and Yuffie.

It's been 3 days and there have been no sign of anyone ever being here. Maybe if I keep walking. Wait I think I see something up ahead. It's about a mile off. Finally I made it and just a few feet ahead of me was Leon looking as if he was about to attack me. 

"Kairi is that you?" said Leon.

"Yea its me, I was looking for you. I was wondering if you would help me find Sora."

"Yea alright, but first I want to test you to see how strong you've." 

"Fine" I replied in a optimistic tone

so I took out the oathkeeper and Leon looked as if he just saw a ghost. 

"Where did u get that?" Leon asked.

"Cloud gave it to me. He said that Sora gave it to him and told him that if he ever needed help find a way to give it to me. Still want to fight me?" I said. 

"Yea I always wanted a rematch with Sora against his Keyblade, but since you have one you'll have to do for now."

"Oh gee thanks" I added sarcastically.

He wasn't easy to beat but I did. He triesd to attack me head on but that didn't work because I jumped into the air and did a back flip in midair and fired firaga at him. The he shot a fire ball at me which I dodged but it still hit me in the leg. Finally I used Ragnarok and defeated him. Of course I had an advantage because I remembered his moves from the time I spent traveling with Sora (of course he did not know I was with him until the end). 

"Wow" he said, "Your good you even beat me. Yuffie" Leon called out. "You can come out now, its only Kairi." 

"So what are you guys here for?" I asked. 

Leon was silent. Finally Yufie said "We're looking for Sora." Then she cautiously looked and Leon. "And we're looking for Rinoa."

"Who's Rinoa?" I asked.

"My girlfriend." Leon said in a quiet voice.

"Oh" I said. Then in a quiet voice "What happened?" 

"When our world was being destroyed we got separated, and we have been looking for her ever since." 

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"We came here because I heard somewhere that she was around here."

"If there's anything I could do to help I will." 

"Thanks" said Leon "and we'll help you find Sora" 

"Cool so we'll help each other then?" I asked. 

"Yea we will"Both Leon and Aerith answered.

So we stated moving again. We walked about 2 miles before it got dark. After dark we set up camp. After we set up camp Leon went to go get fire wood. 

I sat down thinking of Sora and his goofy smiling face. I started to cry silently. Then Yuffie came over to me and asked if I was ok. 

"Yea" I lied. 

"No your not, I can tell. You miss Sora don't you?"

"How did you know?" I asked

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." 

"I guess not." I gave a small chuckle between a sob.

"You love him don't you?" asked Yuffie. 

"Is it that easy to tell?" 

"Kind of, When you hang around someone like Leon, someone who keeps his feelings hidden, it gets easy to tell other peoples feelings after a while."

I sat and thought about that for a little while. Then I said

"Yea, I do love him, that's why I worry so much more than I usually would and why I cry so much more. I'm afraid that something has happened to him." Then I added in a small voice " Also That he doesn't love me back." 

"Awww. Kairi take it from me he does love you. It's easy to tell. Think back to all of the times you've been with him. Remember how he acted around you. Also remember how he had tried to wake you up right before he fought Riku/Ansem." she reminded me.

"Yea I guess your right." I lied. I knew she was right but part of me was still afraid that he did not return my feelings. 


	4. chap4

Chap4

The next day we packed up and continued until we got to the main part of the town. It's been a least a month since I left Destiny Islands. It's weird I don't really miss it yet. All I want to do is to find Sora and tell him that I love him, regardless if he feels the same way or not. Then maybe we'll find Riku and all return together to the Destiny Islands and be all happy and right. Yea right. For some reason things never turn out that way.

Finally we reached the middle of the town. When we got there the whole town was running away toward the direction we came. I stopped some one and asked what was going on. They said that they were being attacked by the heartless and the unknowns. They said that 3 people were defending them but to know avail. They were losing. Two were already knocked out and the other one was just getting by. So I ran to where the fight was going on. All I kept thinking was it's Sora, we've finally found him. When I got there I found that I was right, that it was Sora. He had different clothes on but I knew it was him. His back was turned to me. He was about to get attacked when I took out the Oathkeeper. Sora finally turned around. 

"Kairi" Sora exclaimed. "You've finally made it." 

"Yea sorry I took a while." 

"It's ok, you can explain later right now we have to finish these guys off." 

"Right" I said. 

Then Leon said "and we'll help to." 

So it was Sora, me, Leon, and Yuffie fighting the heartless and the unknown. After we beat them we all collapsed onto the ground tired and breathless. All except Leon. 

"Leon" I asked "are u alright?"

"Someone's behind the bushes." 

"What is it another heartless or an unknown?" 

"Neither" he replied "it's a person. I saw someone using magic spells to help us, and I think I know who it is." 

He started walking in the direction of the bushes. While he was walking towards the bushes a person stepped out from behind them. Leon stopped dead. 

"R-Rinoa?" Leon said. 

"Hello Squall." she answered. As soon as she said his name they ran to each other and embraced. 

"Rinoa, I've missed so much. Where were you?"

"I've been here in Twilight Town. I've been searching for you but I couldn't find a way out of this town. Where have you been?" 

"I've been in Traverse Town." 

"Where's that?"she asked puzzled. 

"It's another world."

When they finally pulled apart Leon kissed her and said 

"Rinoa I love you." She looked startled, but then she put on a big smile and replied 

"Squall I love you to." 

Then Sora leaned over and whispered in my ear 

" Maybe we should give them some time alone, lets go for a little walk." 

"Ok" I said. 

So he took my hand in his and we started to walk a little ways off. I was trying not to blush as I thought about Sora holding my hand.

As we were walking a powerful Firaga hit me straight in my back causing me to fall on my knees and gasp in pain. Sora immediately kneeled beside me and asked 

"what happened?" 

" Damn it" I managed to say through clenched teeth. 

"Someone fired a very powerful Firaga at me." 

"Who" asked Sora. 

"If I knew I would be kicking his ass right now." 

Then we heard a cold laugh deprived of any kind of feeling. It was almost like they had no heart. 

" Very funny Lady Kairi." 

When we heard that voice we both said "Ansem" at the same time. We both turned around at the same time. Sora tried to hid me behind his back, but I stepped out from behind him and asked 

" Why did you call me 'lady' Kairi?" "You really don't remember anything do you Lady Kairi?" 

At that moment a flood of memories came back to me at frightening speed. I had to hold on tightly to Sora to keep from falling. Luckily Sora held onto me tightly so I wouldn't fall. 

"Kairi what's wrong?" asked Sora. 

"My- My Memories are coming back. From before I came to Destiny Islands." 

Then I gasped in horror. "He-He's my uncle." I stammered.

"Who" asked Sora. 

"Ansem is" I replied. 

"What !"everyone replied. Every one except Ansem (of course), Leon, Rinoa, and Yuffie. I looked at them all.

"You knew, didn't you, that he was my uncle"

"Yes we did lady Kairi" 

"Don't call me that." I snapped. Then I yelled even louder "You knew and you didn't tell me. Why? I have a right to know. This is my past, my history, my family we're talking about and you hid it from me." 

Then I whirled to face Ansem "and you , you disgrace our family name." 

"Lady Kairi do you really think I care?" 

"Obviously not." All of a sudden another memory came back to me. This time one of my mother. 

"Let me ask you something Ansem. My mother was a powerful sorceress right?" 

"Yea that's right, but not even her magic could save her. She died fighting the Behemoth." 

"Maybe so" I replied "but she died defending her country. More than you'll ever care to do. Wait if she was a sorceress, and I'm her daughter that means that I have probably inherited her powers." 

"Yea probably." said Ansem.

"Well" I said "lets just test those powers out why don't we. For a minute I saw a flicker of fear in Ansem's eyes. Good I thought he's scared. So I gathered all of my negative feelings into to a powerful firaga. "Firaga" I shouted. It was so powerful that it knocked him down flat on back. I kept going with powerful combos attacks. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, because he knocked me down and used magic and combos on me himself. Then he grabbed me by the neck and started to fly high into the sky. Sora tried to help but Ansem used stopaga on everyone to stop them from interfering. I gathered all of my remaining strength into a firaga. Then the stop spell wore off and I heard Sora calling my name as I released my attack. Ansem used stopaga again on everyone right before my attack hit him. The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Ansem dying in a cloud of black smoke. 


	5. chap5

Chap5

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed with Sora a sleep on a chair next to me holding my hand. I gave his hand a light squeeze and he woke up.

"Sorry" I said "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright." he said.

Then "how are you feeling?" 

"I've felt better.' He chuckled. 

"How long have I been out?" I asked. 

"About two days." he answered. It turns out that I had several fractured ribs, a sprained wrist, a broken arm, and a fractured leg. Then the doctor came in. 

"Well Kairi, How do you feel?" he asked. 

"Confused" I answered. He chuckled. 

"I can imagine" he said "but I mean pain wise." 

"Oh" I said. "I've felt better, but I'm still a little sore." 

"That's to be expected." he said. "But you're making excellent progress. You should be full healed in about month or so." 

"Really" I said "Thank you So much." 

"Your welcome, well I let you get you rest now." And with that he left. 

"What happened?" I asked Sora. "All I remember is seeing Ansem die in a cloud of black smoke. Then I blacked out." 

"Well after you blacked out you continued falling. Unfortunately we were still frozen so I couldn't catch you. You hit the ground hard. I can't ever forget that, that hurt to much knowing I couldn't at least catch you." 

I blushed as he said how much it hurt him to see me get hurt. I thought does he like me, no he's just being a good friend he wanted to help me like friends do. He continued. 

"Seconds after you hit the ground the spell wore off. We all ran to you. I picked you up and carried you to the hospital." I started blushing again as he said that. "Rinoa knew where it was so we followed her. I'm so sorry I couldn't have helped you." said Sora.

"That's alright." I said. "I probably wouldn't have let you help me anyway. This was a fight between him and me." 

"Yea but I could've a least caught you." "Sora it's alright I don't blame you for anything." 

Then he smiled at me and I knew that this conversation was over. At that point Leon, Rinoa, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy came in. Leon and Rinoa were holding hands. I still felt a little bit of resentment towards them, but I slowly felt that slipping away from me as I saw their concerned faces. 

"Hey how are you doing?" asked Leon. 

"I've felt better." I said. So we started talking for a little while. Then all but Sora let to let me get some rest. He was still holding my hand from this morning. 

"Kairi I really am sorry." 

"It's ok Sora like I said before I don't blame you for anything." Then he smiled his big goofy smile at me and I knew everything was forgiven and settled. 


	6. chap6

Chap6

It's finally been a month later and the doctor said I could leave now. After we were outside Sora said to me

"Hey Kairi want to finish our walk that got interrupted?"

"Sure." I said. I was certain he could se me blushing as he took my hand and we started to walk. I had decided to tell him how I felt today regardless of how he felt about me. So I stopped and said

"Sora I have something to tell. Sora I..." and that's all I got up to because at that moment he turned me to him and kissed me. I felt the tip of his tongue brush against mine. I was startled and had my eyes open but then I closed them and kissed him back as best I knew how. I suddenly became aware of how close our bodies were. Our stomachs were just barley touching, my hands were around his neck, and his arms were around my waist with his hands lightly caressing the small of my back. I felt a shiver of pleasure rush through my spine. The kiss lasted a good few minutes more. We finally pulled apart but very reluctantly. Then he looked me in the eyes and said

"Kairi, I love you."

"Sora I love you to. I was going to tell you, but then you kissed me."

"I hope that was alright?" He asked.

"Of course it was alright." I replied. Then we just stood there enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. After a few minutes Sora said

"Kairi, let me ask you a question."

"Alright."

"I heard that there's another tournament being held at the coliseum and I wanted to know if you would fight with us." I was so shocked that I started to rambling.

"I-I don't know, I mean you're better than me and I would just get in your way, and you can't fight when your worrying about me and..." Then he stopped my rambling with a kiss.

"Kairi I already worry about you so it wouldn't be any different."

"Ok I'll go" I said.

"Is that all it takes to get you to agree to things, a kiss?" he asked joking.

"Some things yes." I answered in a coy voice.

"Like what?" He asked with his arms still around my waist.

"You'll find out."

"When?"

"Over time." I answered in a sly voice.

"So in other words you're not going to tell me are you?"

"That's right." So we started walking back towards the hospital where every one else was, when we saw Leon and Rinoa smiling at us.

"Did you have fun making out?" Leon asked.

"You saw?" I said immediately starting to blush.

"Yep, we saw everything." Rinoa answered.

"So what." said Sora. By that time we were already at the hospital.

"You'll see us kiss again." Then he lightly pressed me against the wall and kissed me again. This time I was ready and had my eyes closed, and this time I kissed him back with out being shocked. We heard Leon and Rinoa leave mumbling puppy love. Then I said in his ear so that only he could hear me

"How many times do you intend to kiss me?" I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Does it really matter?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"No" I answered.

"Good glad we got that out of the way." I laughed. "Sora if I didn't love you so much I would probably find you very annoying, but then in the end I guess I would fall in love with you anyway."

"So every thing is settled. I love you, you love, you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend, and boyfriends and girlfriends kiss, so it doesn't really matter how much I kiss you."

"Yea your right." So we went back to camp and fell asleep. The funny thing was that the boys pretty much kept the girls up with their loud snoring. We were laughing all night but we eventually fell asleep.

In the morning we packed up camp and had breakfast. After breakfast Sora and I went to go and train.

"Ok Sora don't you dare hold back." I said

"Alright I wont" he answered. He did not think things through. You could tell because he depleted his mp by using trinity limit (which by the way he missed). So he had to use physical attacks. We agreed not to use ethers to restore our mp. After he stopped, for a second, I caught him off guard and used stoppaga so I could attack him a lot. I started out with combos ,but then I used ragnoaroke just as the spell ended. He went flying.

"Give up yet?" I asked.

"No" and he struggled to get up.

"Alright if you insist." So I cast on last Firaga and won. "Damn, you've improved greatly."

"I know." I said. But a part of me felt like something was wrong. Like he was lying to me. But I dismissed the thought. He would never lie to me. Or would he?

Anyway after lunch we walked back to the portal where I first came here.

"So" I said to Leon "what will you and Rinoa do?" "We'll probably stay and help the Princesses fight."

"Oh Donald" said Sora "Kairi's coming with us, no buts about it."

"I figured that much." mumbled Donald. So we all stepped through the portal and ended up in Hollow Bastion. So we all said our goodbyes and left.

Since they can warp from place to place the ride only took 2 minutes. When we got there Phil only gave Sora and I a look because we were holding hands.

But he didn't say anything except "here to sign up for the tournament?"

"Yep. And we a new member, my girlfriend Kairi." I blushed when he said 'my girlfriend' because I'm still not used to being called that yet.

he preliminaries were easy. But when we got to the last match of the finals, which consisted of bosses we've fought before, we had a surprise. When the fighter stepped out we all gasped.


	7. chap7

It was.....

"Riku" Sora and I shouted.

"Kairi, Sora, is that you?"

"Yes Riku it's us." And I ran and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"I've missed you guys so much." he said.

" So have we." I answered. He saw Sora give him a jealous look.

"Sora what's wrong?" asked Riku.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Riku he's just jealous because I gave you a hug."

"Why would he be jealous?" He asked.

"Oh because we're going out."

"Oh that's why." he said with a chuckle, and smiled while he said it.

"Sora don't worry I still love you, and it was just a friendly hug hello."

"I know, I'm sorry it's just weird I mean we've pretty much been competing for you since you came to our island."

"Ok so please don't be jealous." I said with a puppy dog look in my eyes. Then I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Your right I'm sorry.

"It's ok. Now lets get this fight started." I said.

"Hey Sora you don't mind if I fight Riku alone do you?"

"No" he said in a worried voice.

But I heard him whisper to Riku "Go easy on her." and Riku nodded.

"Don't you dare hold back." I said. He just looked at me like how the hell did she know what he said.

"Sora" I said "Why would tell him to hold back when I beat you at full strength." I didn't finish that sentence because at that moment it dawned on me why I had a funny feeling while we were training.

"You held back didn't you. That's why you depleted your mp so fast. He just looked at the ground and I knew the answer. I turned away.

"Kairi, wait." he started, but I used stopaga.

Then Riku said "Kairi go easy on him, he didn't want to hurt you." I didn't answer I just used stopaga on him to. Then we heard a cold laughter.

"Very good lady Kairi I was wondering when you would figure that out."

"You-your supposed to be dead."

"Oh I guess your boyfriend forgot to tell you that too. I immediately flared up with anger. I found out that if I wave my hand (like lulu in FFX) I could undo spells I cast. So I undid the spell on Sora and redid the one on Riku.

"Sora why the hell didn't you tell me? I would have spent the time training to fight him."

"Kairi I'm sorry but you were still in the hospital."

"You could've waited until I was out." I yelled

"Kairi I.." and I used stoppaga on him.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now." I said in sad voice. Then I turned to Ansem.

"What do you want from me."

"Your keyblade, and your power."

"My mothers powers were used for good, and so shall be mine." I said.

"Really" he laughed.

"While you were off with your boyfriend doing it whatever it was that you were doing I was training and have become stronger and faster."

Before I even comprehend that he had even moved he grabbed me by the neck and started rising up into the air.

'I have to do something' I thought to my self. Wait if my mother was a sorceress and I'm her daughter maybe I can call on her power. All of a sudden a chant came to me and I began chanting it:

I call upon a power lost

The power of my mother

I ask you now to return to me

And aid me in quest

Please mother long past lend me your power

To defeat the one who whishes disgraces our family name

I chanted this three times and felt a presence with me.

"Mother?" I thought. and she answered me

"Yes dear its me your mother Kaira."

All of a sudden I felt Ansem let go of me and when he did I didn't fall. I was levitating. I heard Ansem say my mothers name in scared voice.

"Kaira?" he whimpered.

"Yes dear brother its me. How could you, you should be ashamed of your self. You tried to kill your niece, not once but twice, and you also disgrace our family name. How dare you show your face in public."

"Sister do you really think I'm scared of you? I control the power that killed you now, the power of the heartless."

"I may have not been strong enough then but now with the combined strength of my daughter we will defeat you."

"Go right ahead, I'd like to see you try." he said with a smirk.

'Oh dear brother we won't try we will." my mother answered confidently.

And with that my mother and I gathered our power into our new attack called triaga. It was a combination of firaga, blizzaga, and thundaga.

"What! NOOOOO!!" Ansem yelled. And this time we did defeat him.

"Mother" I thought "We did it."

"Yes we did Kairi my dear. You've grown up so beautifully. Oh and your boyfriend Sora, he was only trying to protect you by holding back and by not telling you about Ansem. You should forgive him, he loves you very much." said her mother

"I will mother, I will." I answered

"Oh one more thing before I go. I'm going to give you a power you wouldn't have developed in years to come, but your ready for it now."

All of a sudden I felt something weird.

"You now have the power to read minds. Use it wisely Kairi, use it well." and with that she disappeared, and that I blacked out (again). Only this time Riku caught me. I guess the spell wore off of him faster.

A/n: thank you to The Shadow Of Sora for letting me know that i forgot this chapter


	8. chap8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I'm only putting this once because I no I'm going to forget to do so in later chapters.

Finally the spell wore off Sora. Riku handed me to him, where I woke up in his arms.

"Hey Kairi, you ok?" asked Sora as he put me down.

"Oh Sora" I said as I hugged him. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, for not listening to you, for using stopaga on you, I'm so, so sorry" I said while I started crying into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Kairi, it's ok, I forgive, you were angry and that's understandable. I held back when you asked me not to, I lied to you. If I were you I would be mad also."

"Yea but Sora....." I started

"Kairi look at me." I did, "I love you and nothing's going to change that, I forgive you and it's ok." he told me

"Really? I love you to Sora."

"Awwww how touching." said a cold voice from behind us.

"Kairi, Sora watch out ." screamed Riku as a powerful firaga came right toward us. Sora pushed me out of the way but I grabbed grabbed him and pulled him out of the way with me. We narrowly missed it. We turned around and saw Ansem. Barley alive.

"Damn, don't you ever die." I said I tried to get out the keyblade, but my power was gone. I had depleted all of my energy in out last battle.

"Shit" I said " I have no more energy to fight"

"Hey Kairi let me do it." said Riku. "Since I didn't get a chance to fight you let me take care of him. Besides, I have a score to settle with him for taking control of my body."

"Alright be carful." I warned him.

So they began fighting. Riku did a flip in the air and charged at full speed with his sword pointed straight at Ansem and struck him and immediately after fired a firaga at him.(a/n. I no I use firaga a lot, but it's my favorite spell to use. sorry)After Riku used ragnarok he won the battle. Ansem didn't even get one attack in.

"See Kairi no problem." He said with a smile

"Yea I guess you were right." I tried to laugh but it hurt to much.

"Here Riku can you hold her steady so I can use curaga on her?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yea sure." So he held me lightly around the waist to steady me. I think I saw jealousy pass over Sora's face for a moment but then it vanished.

"Ok, ready Kairi?" he asked me

"Yea" I said weakly

"Curaga" Sora shouted. I was surrounded by a green light and immediately felt my strength returning.

"Thanks Riku, thanks Sora." I said They both said "Your welcome at the same time causing me to laugh.

"Alright you guys let's go home." said Riku

"Yea" we answered.

Riku walked ahead of us and Sora took my hand so we would fall behind a little. After there was a safe distance between us and The rest of the group ( Donald, Goofy, Leon, and Rinoa are with them also I just didn't add them in the chapter.), Sora grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. This time we weren't so shy, and I felt more than the tip of his tongue brush against mine. This kiss lasted a lot longer than usual and when we pulled away I was so stunned that all I could think of to say was "Wow"

"Yea" he replied just as stunned and breathless as I was.

"Hey Kairi listen, I just want you to let you know that no matter what I say or do, even if I look jealous that I love you no matter what." he told me

"Oh, Sora I love you to no matter what, even if I seem to flirt with other people. That's just who I am, that's my personality. But I'll always love you Sora." I told him

Then he smiled at me and hugged me real tight and whispered in mt ear between kisses on my neck "I love you so much."

I giggled because it tickled so much but managed to say "I love you to Sora"

"Hey love bids, it's time to go." shouted Riku

Sora and I looked up startled. We both started blushing as we ran hand in hand back to the Gummi ship.

As soon as we got to the gummi ship they warped to Hollow Bastion. We were greeted by Aerith and Cloud, who were hand in hand.

"You guys have to hurry, now that Ansem has finally been defeated all of the portals are closing up." said Aerith.

We all started running toward the portal that would take us home.

"Wait I have a better idea ." Said Sora. Then he picked me up into his arms and said "Hold on tight Kairi. We're going to fly there."

So I held on tight as Sora started flying toward the portal.

"Bye guys." we shouted out as Riku, Sora and I went through the portal.


	9. chap9

Chap9

When my eyes adjusted to the dimness I found that we were standing in the secret place. I saw Sora standing next to me looking at the pictures we drew of each other. He saw my drawing of us sharing the paopu fruit. He smiled at me and I blushed deeply.

"Don't worry." he said. "I feel the same way."

"I know, it's just..... well you know the legend."

"Your right I do, and it says that if we share the fruit then our destiny's will be intertwined. And aren't they already?" he asked. " I mean you hd to fight Ansem. He's your uncle. He controlled the heartless, and I'm keyblade master, and had to fight the heartless." he explained

"Yea but when you put it that way, it sounds like our destiny's are doomed. I almost died because of our destiny's." I said

"Well then let's try to improve our destiny's."

"You mean share the paopu fruit?" I asked starting to bush again.

"Alright." I said in a coy voice. All of a sudden I realized that Riku wasn't with us. "Wait a minute, where's Riku." I asked a little worried.

"Don't worry he's alright. As soon as we stepped through the portal he ran right out of here and into the light." Sora told me.

"Alright, good now let me introduce you to two new girls who came to our island not long before I left."

"But what about...." Sora started but I cut him off and said "don't worry we'll share the paopu fruit. But let's wait until everyone is asleep. I don't want to do this in front of everyone this is a special event. Alright?"

"Yea ok, so are the names these two friends of yours." he asked

"Their names are Lulu and Yuna. So you ready to go meet them."

"Yea let's go."

So we stepped outside hand in hand. All at once Selphie, Yuna and Lulu came running at me and gave me a big group hug, while the boys, Tidus and Wakka, all welcomed back Sora.

"Hey Sora come over here." I yelled to Sora. "Lulu, Yuna this is my boyfriend Sora."

"He's a real catch." Said Yuna. I raised my eyebrows at her. "But Tidus is much better."

I laughed. "I'm going to hang out with the girls for a little while, and meet you here later."

Then he whispered in my ear.. "I don't want to leave your side."

"Me either, but I'll be ok."

"I no"

"So I'll see you in a little while alright?"

"Yea bye."

So we walked away. " So tell me what happened while I was gone."

"Well we kept the heartless at bay." said Yuna

"No I mean boyfriend wise." I said

"I was getting to that." she said. "Well I'm going out with Tidus."

"And I'm going out with Wakka." said Lulu

"Really?" I asked

"Yup" she added with a grin

"Hey where's Selphie?" I asked

"With Riku." answered Yuna.

"Oh really." I asked with a hint of laughter in my voice.

'Yea just look over there."said Yuna pointing towards the docks.

So I looked and saw Selphie and Riku by the docks talking. I couldn't her what they were saying, but I saw Selphie blush a little and nod her to something Riku said. Then to our surprise Riku wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. We saw her gasp in shock but then close her eyes and respond to Riku's kiss.

"OOOOOOOO" we all shouted and they looked up surprised. Riku looked up at me and never took his eyes off me until we turned around and left. We just walked around and talked for a while, just catching up on time lost. Then at one point of the day the boys started to follow us and we didn't notice. Until they all jumped out of their hiding place and grabbed their girlfriends around the waist. They scared us so much that at the same time we fired three powerful firaga's at them. Thankfully all the boys blocked our attacks.

'What the hell were you thinking." they all shouted at once.

"Oh my God we're so sorry." I said.

"That's ok."aid Tidus "We're going to get you back."

"Really and how are you going to do that?" asked Lulu.

"Oh you'll see." answered Wakka.

Then all of a sudden the boys started advancing on us. We were on the little island with the paopu tree.

"What are you going to do." asked Yuna

"You'll see." said Sora

We were almost and the edge of the island. We turned around for a second when to boys grabbed their girlfriends around the waist, picked them up and dropped them in the water. Just before Sora grabbed me I jumped up and hovered in the air.

"How did you know?" asked Sora.

"I could read your minds remember?" I answered.

"Oh yea we forgot about that."

After the boys dropped the girls in the water they jumped in after them. I heard Lulu yell "Wakka if this dress is ruined your dead." I laughed to myself

"Looks like I'm the only one not getting wet today." I answered.

"Oh really Kairi well, we'll have to see about that." said Sora.

Then he flew up in the air with me and chased me around. Obviously he learned a new move because I looked behind me for a second when I felt his hands wrap around me, and start to fly to the water. After he released me in the water I surfaced and stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" I asked him

"It's easy I can teleport." he said.

"Cool you'll have to teach me."

"No way." he answered

"Why not?" I asked

"Because you can read our minds and that's not fair so now I can teleport. So now we're even. And besides it makes it easier to sneak up on you."

"Fine."

We all stayed in the water for a while more. Lulu finally stopped complaining about her dress when Yuna said.. "Lulu that's the only thing you wear. You have like a million more.

We all stayed in the water and splashed each other for a while more, all the boys kept dragging the girls under water. I saw Yuna and Tidus swim a little ways off and share a very passionate kiss.

After about an hour or so we all laid on the beach to dry. After we were all dry everyone else started to go to the main island.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Asked Riku, with his arm around Selphie. The weird thing was Selphie looked uncomfortable and Riku kept staring at me.

Sora answered his question by saying "no we'll come in later, we just want to take in the sites again, you know after being after for so long."

"Alright" said Riku as they left.

After they left and were out of site, Sora turned to me and said "Ready?"

a/n: sorry to leave it right here but that's where I'm leaving it. I probably won't be able to update for a few days. Thank you to all who reviewed it's nice to know that people are reading my story. The next half of my story starts to involve Final Fantasy X some more. When I wrote the last half of my story I had just started to play ffx. I realized after I read a review that some people might not be happy with the Cloud and Aerith couple, but I had no idea about the couples in any other final fantasy games. I hadn't played any others yet. I had assumed from kingdom hearts that they were together. but don't worry b/c that's the only time they appear in this story and the continuation to this one once I finish it. Sorry so please stay with me and read and review


	10. chap10

A/n: thank you yo everyone reviewed my story and thank you for being so patient and waiting for me to update. After this chapter their will only be three more until the end of my story. Depending on th amount of reviews I get for my story I might post my second one. And now on to the chapter.

Chap10

"Ready?" Sora asked me.

"Yea." I answered "I'm just a little nervous."

"Yea I know what you mean."

So we walked to the island with the paopu fruit, hand in hand. When we got to the tree Sora released my hand climbed the tree and picked off a paopu fruit. Then he jumped down and turned to me and said "Damn I didn't think I'd be this nervous, a know?"

"Yea I know we're about to test the legend of the paopu fruit."

We then just stood their not knowing what to do. Sora broke off a piece of the fruit and turned to me and said in a very nervous voice "can I...." he didn't finish the sentence but I knew what he meant . I slowly shook my head yes. So he lifted a piece of the fruit to my mouth. The fruit was delicious. It was sweet and juicy. The taste is hard to describe. It's kinda like love if you could taste love. I did the same to Sora. We continued like this until their was no more fruit left. Sora's fingers lingered on my lips for a moment longer.

After a while we sat down next to each other watching the sun set. The realization of what we just did sank in.

"Hey Sora did we just do that?" I asked

"Yea we did. We just tested the legend of the paopu fruit."

"Wow do you feel any different?" I asked

"No not really"

Then we turned to each other and blushed deeply. Then a if in slow motion we slowly brought our heads closer together and kissed. It was only a light kiss. As we pulled back I felt a sharp pain sting my neck.

"Ow" I said as I grabbed the side of my neck, where I felt the pain.

"Kairi what's wrong?" asked Sora

"I- I don't know I'm losing control of everything." And with that I collapsed on the ground. I was conscious, but couldn't move anything, not my arms, my legs, my neck. I couldn't even blink or send a telepathic massage. Even though I couldn't move I could feel things. I felt Sora pick me up and teleport to Lulu's house.

"Oh my God what happened to kairi?" Lulu asked

"I don't know. All of a sudden she grabbed her neck and said that she was losing control over everything."

"Oh crap." said Lulu

"What asked Sora in a very worried tone.

She's been poisoned by bio, and soon her lungs will start to freeze also (I know that's not what bio does exactly I just made it that way.)

"No Kairi!" Sora shouted

"Go get Yuna now. She's the only other one who can help her. I have to stay and watch her to make sure nothing else happens."

'Right" said Sora.

I was dimly aware of yelling when I realized it was coming from next door. It was Selphie and Riku and they were having a fight.

"That's bullshit Riku and you know it. You don't like me and you know what, I really don't like you either. I just agreed to go out with you because I felt sorry for you."

"Selphie, I do like you know it."

"No you don't. You hardly pay any attention to me, and when Kairi and Sora are around you look at Sora with so much jealousy and you look at Kairi with so much longing that it's pathetic. It's over good bye Rikku." then I heard a door slam.

All of a sudden my lungs stopped working. Lulu sensed this and desperately tried to help me. Thankfully Yuna came and used Esuna to cure the poison. As soon as I was cured I sat up and took like a million deep breaths. I was afraid, I thought I was going to die. After I had calmed down and my breathing returned to normal Sora hugged me and I started to cry into his shoulder. When I finished crying Yuna used cure to fully heal me.

"Kairi can you tell me what happened?" asked Yuna softly.

"I don't really know. I mean we had just pulled away from our kiss when I felt an sharp pain in my neck.

"Kairi, let me see where you felt it." said yuna

So I slowly moved my hand from my neck. What they found was a very small, and skinny needle like object sticking out form the side of my neck. When they took it out they found that it was indeed spelled with bio.

"Who could have done this?" asked Lulu "The only ones who know bio are me and ......"

A/n: yup a dreaded cliff hanger. So how did you like it read and review please. Also tell me in a review if you think you know who the other person is.


	11. chap11

Chap11

A/n: well I haven't been getting much reviews so I'm not sure if I'll post my second story. If you guys do want me to post my next story then please, please review and tell me so. Well on to the chapter. If I do post my second story, I'll only be able tp post one chapter. If any one knows the pen name of the author of the final fantasy x-2 story called Serena's Story please let me know. I have 2 ask them a question. Oh one more thing. From this chapter on my story starts to become a mix of final fantasy X. When I wrote this I had just started playing FFX. So bare with me.

"Who could have done this?" asked Lulu. "The only ones who know bio are me and....."

"No it can't be him, we defeated him, didn't we Lulu?" asked Yuna in a very worried tone.

At that moment some one knocked on the door. "It's Tidus" I answered. I surprised my self by saying that because I didn't think that my powers had returned yet. And sure enough when Yuna opened the door Tidus was standing there. He kissed Yuna and then saw the worried expression on her face.

"Yuna what's wrong?" he asked

"We think Seymour might be back ." replied Yuna (A/n: well did you guys guess right?)

"What? Why do you think that? We defeated him."

"Apparently not. Kairi's been poisoned by bio. Only Lulu and Seymour know bio and lulu would never hurt one of her friends." she responded

"Oh man, this is not good. Can't he just give it up?"

"Who is Seymour?" I asked.

"Well, you know about Spira and all of the other island and things right?" Yuna asked me

" yea" I answered

"Well Spira has people called maesters. They're kinda like leaders in a way. Well Seymour was a maester."

"Wait 'was a maester' what happened."

"A lot" Yuna said with a sigh

" Kairi a lot has happened since you, Sora and Riku. Have been gone." Lulu.

So they started to explain. (Basically it's the whole final fantasy x story line with a slight twist so it fits the story)

"I was a summoner." said Yuna "And at first my guardians were Lulu, my cousin Rikku..."

"Rikku?" I said

" There's no relation to the Riku on this island. As I was saying, Lulu, Rikku, my father's guardian, Auron, and a ronso name Kimahri. But then we met Tidus and Wakka, and they became my guardians to. Maester Seymour wanted to marry me. The only thing was, was that he wanted to marry me for my powers as a summoner, so he could become Sin (a big monstrous thing that is trying to destroy Spira) and destroy Spira. I would have refused but he threatened to kill everyone I loved and all of my friends, and he has that kinda power, so I agreed. I went with him alone to the temple to get the aeon Shiva. But then my guardians caught up and we defeated him and his aeon Anima. In fact we killed him and were marked traitors."

She continued to explain but I fell asleep in Sora's arms, with my head resting against his chest, with is arms around me and my breathing returned to normal.

When I awoke I was in my room in my bed, with Sora sleeping against the wall. So I got up and put my blanket over Sora and went outside to my balcony to feel a cool breeze lightly caress my face. I was still a little weak from yesterdays events. As I stood outside on my balcony, watching the waves come in and feeling the nice breeze across my face, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. It was Sora.

" Hey how do you feel?" he asked with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Alright, just tired."

"Kairi" Sora said "you should be resting in bed. Your still getting over being poisoned.

"Sora I'm fine"

"You know Kairi you really should listen to your boyfriend." said a cold insane voice.

"Who are you?" I asked the weird blue-haired person who was now standing in front if us.

"Oh how rude of me." he said in a mocking voice. "I am Seymour"

"You- you're the one who tried to kill me. Why?" I said

"It's simple. Yuna disobeyed me, and I told her what would happen. That I would kill everyone dear to her. I almost succeed with her 'Zanarkand' boyfriend."

" Who Tidus?" I asked "He's been on the Destiny islands all of his life." I replied confused. "Sora what is he talking about?"

"I'm not sure but I think remember Tidus moving here when he was five. But like I said I'm not sure."

I thought to myself 'how much more confusing and twisted can this get?'

"Well enough of the past. I'm here to finish what I started." said Seymour

"You will not hurt Kairi, I won't let you."

"Oh yea and how do you intend to do that?" he asked slightly amused.

"Anyway I can."

So they started fighting and unfortunately for Sora he was up against Seymour and two guado guardians. So I sent a telepathic message to everyone for help. Luckily they were already outside my house when I sent it

"Kairi what's wrong are you alright?" asked Yuna

"I am but Sora might not be."

"What why?" asked Tidus

"Because Seymour is here and he's Sora fighting 3 to 1." so they started fighting and started to help put. I wanted to help but they told me to stand back, because I was still to weak to weak to fight. So I stayed far enough back where I won't get hurt but closer enough to help if needed.

All of a sudden I felt a hand grab me around the waist and around my mouth. I read the persons mind. It was another Guado guardian, and he was trying to kidnap me.

"Let me go!" I shouted into his head.

He wouldn't let go. I managed to get his hand away from my mouth long enough to shout "Sora help!" That's when he knocked me unconscious.

A/N: well what do u think. Only 2 chapters more to go. Tell me if you like it or if there's something you didn't like. I don't care as long as you review. And remember if you know who the author is of the FFX-2 story called 'Serena's story, please tel me in a review 


	12. chap12

A/N: PLEASE READ!!!!!!! Please if any one knows who the author is of the ffx-2 story 'Serena's Story' is PLEASE let me know. I can't post the second chapter in my story until I know because I have 2 ask them a question, it's really important!!!!!! if not then I have 2 leave out a funny part. Well any way thank you to all who reviewed and now on the next chapter.

Chap12

When I woke up I was in a very strange and unfamiliar place. I was kinda scared but not as much as I was confused, frustrated and angry. Why do these things keep happening to me? Why can't I just be let alone to live my life? I tried to move but couldn't . I was tied to the chair with my wrists tied together behind the chair. And my ankles tied so if I tried to stand I would fall. So I examined my surroundings. I was in a long room with a table in the middle piled with fruits, and some tables against the walls. The chair that I was on was on a slightly raised part of the room. I was trying to maneuver my hands out of the bindings when Seymour came in.

"Don't even bother trying. The ropes are spelled." he said with a smirk.

So I tried to send a message. Didn't work

he laughed. "Oh and I wouldn't try to send a message either. This place is spelled so no messages can get I or out." he said with that smirk that shows that he thinks that he's he superior to you in every way.

"Ok so what are you going to do? Kill me?"I asked with slight sarcasm in my voice.

"No not yet. I like you. You remind me of.... well me."

"Oh joy, so what you want to marry me now?" I asked with a lot of sarcasm and a hint of laughter.

"You know that's not a bad idea. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with you yet, but you gave me a rat idea. You will make a perfect wife for me.

I looked at him with wide eyes full of horror. 'No this can't be happening. I didn't sat that this is just a dream not real. Ya right. Next time Kairi keep you big mouth shout.' I thought if there will be a next time.

"B-but what about....." I trailed off.

"You mean Yuna, I only wanted her for her powers as a summoner., and besides, your more my type."

I coughed "please tell me how I am your type?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Well you never give up"

"Neither does Yuna." I interrupted

"Yes that's true but she's to heavily guarded. All of her friends and guardians protect her."

"They protect me to."

"Also true. See your smart that's another reason why you're perfect for me.

(Damn I did it again. I opened my big mouth)

"Also if someone tells you to do something you don't do it if you don't want to and vise versa. And Yuna doesn't"

"Yes she does and when they were fighting you I wanted to help but thy told me not to and I listened."

"Ah but you only listened because it benefitted you." 

Damn he was right. "And if I refuse?" I asked slightly scared of what his answer will be though I think I already know what is will be.

"I will kill all of your friends. Right now I have two guado guardians following each of your friends, all of them ready to use bio if needed, and if Yuna and Lulu are out of the picture who will be left to heal the rest of your friends.

I bowed my head down thinking 'yup I was right. How did I get myself into this mess?'

Then he bent down to my level and kissed me. I couldn't pull back, but I thought to my self, maybe I can get his to drop his guard. Then he pulled back.

"Don't worry you'll learn to love me." he said

"Your right I will, how could I have ever loved Sora, (Sora please forgive me) your so much better." I said in my most convincing, and coy voice.

"See I knew you'd warm up to me."

"Mmmm, but I'm just a little uncomfortable, can you untie these ropes?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"How do I know you won't run?" he asked cautiously

"If I'm going to learn to love and know you I have to know that you trust me."

He just looked at me trying to decide if I was telling the truth or not.

'Please let this work I thought. If it doesn't then I don't know what I'm going to do.' I thought to my self.

"Alright" he said then after I stood up he wrapped his hands around my waist. "See I trust you"

"I noticed" I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck (Oh God, Sora I'm so sorry, please forgive me.)

He was about to lean down and kiss me when Tromel his servant like guado came in and said "Lord Seymour the other maesters are here."

"Ah good Tromel, please tell them that I will be there shortly."

"Right sir" he said as he left

"Would you like to join me, or shall I show you to your room?" he asked me

"I would like to go to my room now." I said as I faked a yawn.

"Alright, this way." he said leading me to my room. Walking through the hallways there were pictures of other guado.

Seymour saw me looking a them and told me that they were pictures of the former leaders of the guado. When we got to my room I looked around cautiously, then looked at him cautiously.

"This is your room. My room is in the other wing." then he left

I let out a sigh of relief and started crying from frustration. I was cursing everything possible in my head. While I was forming a plot.

(Meanwhile back on the destiny islands)

"Damn it!!!! I let him take her. I failed." Yelled Sora

"Sora calm down we'll get her back." Said Yuna

"How we have know idea where he's keeping her."

"I have an idea where she might be. I'll call my cousin and my friend Pain to help find her.

'Umm Yuna don't you think Rikku's a little bit to hyper fro a job this important?" asked Lulu.

"Rikku may be hyper, but when she's on a mission she's very careful." Yuna replied. "Hold on I'll contact her."

"Hi Rikku?" Asked Yuna. "We kneed your help. Our friend's been captured can you and Paine help find her. We'll meet you in Besaid. Thanks bye. Alright she'll help us."

"Alright let's go get Kairi."

A/N: so what do you think let me know and please review.


	13. chap13

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. But I only got one review fo this chapter and wasn't up to writing any more, but since this is the last chapter I decided to finish my story. Also because I have 2 go back to school in about 2 weeks I've been trying to finish my stupid summer reading project. I love 2 read but I hated the choices of books we had to pick from. O well I'm rambling well any way here's the next chapter.

Chap13

After I had cried for about an hour (Pathetic I know) I stated to think to my self. I have 2 get out of here. I can't just spend the time 2 my self that I have crying. I have 2 find a way out. Then I heard Seymour coming up the stairs to my room.

"May I come in?" he asked

"Yea" I answered.

He came in "I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow you'll be meeting the other maesters as my bride to be, so get plenty of sleep."

"I will" I said giving him a sweet smile.

He gave me a goodnight kiss. I nearly gagged. His kisses are so different from Sora's. I will get back to Sora even if it's the last thing I do. He left the room. So I started forming a plan to get out of here. After the whole place is asleep I'll sneak out. I know not much of a plan but I didn't care. If I get caught I'll fight my way out. Even if I don't know where I'm going. I'm sure some one will help.

It's been about a half an hour and I haven't heard one sound. So I quickly left my room and descended the stairs. So far no one heard me. I started to run. I finally came to the end of this awful place. I was almost out of this place when I bumped into a girl wearing a yellow bikini and brown mini skirt. I knew she wasn't one of them so I begged for help.

"Is your name kairi?" she asked me.

"Yes" I answered. "How did you know?"

"My name is Rikku."

'Your Rikku" I interrupted

'Yes and Yunie called me to come and find you. I'm just sorry you got mixed up in this mess. We thought we had defeated Seymour but I guess we were wrong." she said sadly

"I don't how I got mixed up in this mess but all I want to do is go home."

"Right follow me. I'll take you to the airship. From their we'll fly to Besaid Island. There we'll meet up with Yunie and everyone else."

So we walked to the airship. After we boarded the airship Rikku yelled in a really loud voice "Paine we're back."

"Ugh you don't have to yell Rikku, we're right here. Oh good you found her." Paine said after saw me standing next to Rikku.

" yea no thanks to you, you big meanie." she said with a pout on her face.

"Oh please I did help." Paine replied in a board voice

"Oh really how?"

"It turns out that someone did follow you. He was on his way to report back to Seymour. I had to defeat him without making much noise, which by the way Rikku you made a lot of."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did To"

They kept arguing until someone said in a annoyed voice "Knock it off you two. We have to get this young lady back home to her friends."

"Yes dad." Rikku said reluctantly

"Hey I'm the captain" said a boy with blond hair who was sitting behind the wheel ( I have no idea what the thing is called that brother sits behind) "and I say that we bring her back home to her friends and loved ones" he said in very poor English

"You just want to see Yuna" Rikku said to her brother

"Do not"

"Do to"

While they started arguing I saw Paine roll her eyes. Then she said to me "I'll show you where you can stay"

So she showed me to the cabin and I sat on one of the beds and looked out the window. I think she sensed that I wanted to be alone because she didn't anything more after that. Staring out the window I was wishing that this was just a bad dream, and how was I going to explain to Sora what I did. I sighed once agin wishing that people would just leave me and my friends alone.

It took only about an hour to get to Besaid. When I stepped out I saw Sora, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus waiting for us. As soon as I stepped onto the sand Sora started running toward me. I ran to met him, glad that I was finally back in his arms. We met in a huge embrace.

"Oh my God Kairi, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. We almost had him defeated him when they captured you. As soon as you were gone he left, he disappeared with out a trace. You're not hurt are you?" Sora asked.

I took a deep breath "Physically no, mentally yes."

"Why what happened?" he asked

So I started recalling everything that had happened since I was captured. "I don't think I can every forgive myself." I ended. I was crying by the time I had finished telling them what had happened.

"Kairi, Kairi look at me, I forgive you. You only did what you had to and nothing more."

"I know but Sora I had to deny my love for you and say that I would eventually love that sick freak." I started crying even harder.

Sora just held me and whispered calm and reassuring words to me. When I had finished crying I thought to my self how lucky I was to have someone like Sora as my boyfriend. When I finally pulled back from our embrace Sora kissed me. I think that, that kiss was the longest and most passionate kiss we ever shared.

"Well Kairi, looks like you disobeyed me too." said Seymour's cold voice from behind us.

(He obviously followed us) I thought to my self. "Yes I did, I never loved you and I never will. I love Sora with all my heart." I sent a message to Yuna asking if she could send him while he was paralyzed. She nodded her head yes. I flew up into the air and used my power chant

I call upon a power lost

The power of my mother

I ask you now to come to me

And aid me in my quest

Please mother long past lend me your power

To defeat the one who wishes to hurt us.

I changed the last line because he wasn't trying to disgraces us, he was trying to hurt me.

"Kairi my darling are you alright?" my mom said as I felt her presences within me

"Yes mother, I am but I need your strength to paralyze him for a few minutes ok?"

"Of course."

So we used a very powerful stoppaga on him and held it there. He was so strong that even with the combined strength of my mother and I it was hard to hold him there. But I managed to shout "Yuna send him now"

"Right" she shouted back as she started to preform the sending. After a few minutes she shouted "Kairi release him. The last part won't work."

So I released him. Right before he was sent he shot a powerful firaga at me causing me to fall out of the air. Fortunately Sora was to catch me.

"Hey I finally caught you" he joked

"Yea you did" I said in a tired voice. That last spell pretty much drained my energy.

'Mom' I thought 'are you still with me?'

'Yes sweetheart, but I'll let you get some rest now. Goodbye.'

'Bye' within minutes I fell asleep in Sora's arms.

When I awoke I was still in Sora's arms but we were back on the Destiny Islands.

"Hey how do you feel?" he asked

"Like I've ben through hell and back three times" I answered

"I can imagine" he said "But it's all over now. We're home and safe now. All of our enemies have been defeated.

"For now" I mumbled

"Hey Kairi come on now, are friends are here to, so we're not alone. We're finally home and everything's ok."

"We're home" I said

A/N: well that was the last chapter how did you guys like it. I have a continuation to this story but I'll only post it if I get at least three reviews with people saying that they would like me to post it. Also on a scale of 1 to 10 how was my story. What do you think can improve on? Please tell me I would like to know how I can make my stories better. So please read and review. O and thank you to the only person who review the last chapter.


End file.
